Tales of Konoha's Greatest Ninja
by KenzenHyuga
Summary: This is my first story ever. It is the story of Konoha's greatest ninjawhom I made up It is set 10 years after the final rounds of the Chuunin exams. Prologue inside.
1. Prologue

The Tales of Konoha's Greatest Ninja

Prologue: The world of Naruto today.

Authors note:I don't care if you say:"OMG!!!! WTF?!?!?!? THERES A TIME SKIP AND THIS ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED!" I have not seen it yet. and I don't care. This is my story.

Anyway: Heres the prologue:

10 years after the 3rd Hokage died, the 5th Hokage met her successor, Sakura Haruno. The sound and mist village are now allies. This story will center around 16 year old, Kenzen Hyuga. A ninja who is considered a genius and became a Jounin at age 12. He trained under ninja such as Shikimaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka,Hinata and Neji Hyuga, and even the Hokage herself. The leaf and sand are also allies and the Lightning and Waterfall villages stand alone. The countries are on the verge of war and they all have their reasons. Unfortunately for the rest of the villages..Konoha has Kenzen...

Ok, I am going to try and update this as often as possible. The prologue stinks but the story is better.


	2. Just Another Day in Konoha

Chapter 1:

Just Another Day in Konoha.

Kenzen Hyuga awoke that morning to a female screaming the word "Baka". _"Must be Naruto getting yelled at by Sakura-sensei"_ Kezen thought as he got up from his bed, which was a mat on the floor with a pillow. Kenzen was the son of a Jounin and an Anbu, and was considerded to be the best ninja in the village under the age of 20.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT! Jurayia invited me to ramen and I left Konohamaru to train alone. How was I supposed to know he was gonig to end up setting the acadamy on fire. Besides, I cleaned it up."Naruto was explaining to Sakura.

"God! I understand why Sasuke and I are Sanin, but you, HOW DID YOU GET TO BE A SANIN? JUST BECAUSE JURAYIA WAS YOUR SENSEI? YOUR AN IDIOT! You still act like a damn child! If you became hokage this whole village would be screwed!" Sakura shouted.

_"Wow they fight like a married couple"_ Kenzen thought to himself. Sakura stomped off into the kitchen as Naruto left the house. Sakura sighed as she stared at a picture of three young ninja. Naruto,Sakura,and a blue haired boy Kenzen had never met but knew was named Sasuke. They were the new sanin. Although Sasuke didn't live in the leaf village.

Kenzen left the house. He was probably going to have to train alone today. Because everyone says hes so strong, he was trained by the Hokage who was often busy. She was also his guardian until his mother returned from a year long mission in the sound village. His dad died on that same mission. The sound was suspected of plotting to attack the leaf village and his parents and other ninjas went undercover to find out. He headed over to the office like building that had a list of available missions. None of the interesting ones paid well, so he decided to head home to see if Sakura needed him to do anything.

"Sakura? Sakura-sensai?" Kenzen called as he entered the house. "She must be out," he said to himself. He saw a note on the refrigerator which read:

_Dear Kenzen,_

_1.Go buy some flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop. There offerings for Kakashi, the Ryo is on the table._

_2.Give the papers at my desk to Kiba._

_3.Go meet Neji around noon at the training grounds. He wants to talk to you about something._

So Kenzen set out to the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was there apparently flirting with a man buying flowers. "Thank you for shopping come again!" Ino said to the man as he left the store. Kenzen picked out a few roses and asked Ino what the price would be. "That will be 100 Ryo. But if its for Kakashi I'll give you 50 off." Ino said with a wink.Kenzen left and headed to Sakura's office so he could collect her papers and give them to Kiba. Unfortuantly there appeared to be a huge crowed gathered near Ichiraku Ramen shop. Ayame, who had inherited the shop when her father passed away,looked a bit concerned as she stared into the center of the crowed. The crowed was chanting "Shikimaru,Shikimaru"

Kenzen moved twords the middle of the crowd and saw Shikimaru Nara fighting a boy with a lightning bolt on his headband."Whats going on?"Kenzen asked a girl on his right."Is that boy from the new village in the lightning?"

"Yes,"The girl said. "His name is Kato Raikou and he challenged Shikimaru. His village isn't sure if they want to be a part of the war thats about to begin so hes testing the strength of other villages.Shikimaru hasn't attacked at all yet though."

"Shikimaru is going to win."Kenzen said as he stared intently into the battle with his Byakugan activated."He is currently in the shadow of the ramen shop. He will posess Kato and defeat him. Easy."

"How can you be sure?"The girl asked.

"Shikimaru is the only Jounin in the village smarter than me. He will win. You can also dispel your genjutsu. I know your not a leaf ninja. Your from the village of lightning. I've seen you two around town observing people. You must be checking out the leaf village as you said before."Kenzen stated."I'm guessing your buddy got reckless and challenged one of us. If you want to see a real battle, go to the training grounds in 5 minutes." With that Kenzen poofed.

When Kezen got to the training grounds Neji and Tenten were standing by the targets. "Neji, hes here!" Tenten exclaimed. "He actually showed. Should we tell him why we asked him here?"

"I already know."Kenzen said with a wave of his hand. You want to prove who the best Hyuga in the village is. Lately people have been saying you were surpassed. Is Tenten-Chan the judge.

"Correct, to everything. Now assume fighting stance." Neji said as he assumed fighting stance. Kenzen did the same.

"Tatakai!" Tenten shouted. Then the battle began. Kezen attacked first. He ran at Neji and pulled out a kunai and thrusted it at his chest. Neji jumped back and dodged it. However right as he hit the ground 4 shuriken hit him in the arms. Neji ran at Kenzen and hit him with 7 palm strikes in his right arm. Kenzen was able to block to of them and counter with a palm strike to the chest.

"Is that all youve got Neji?"Kenzen asked. But a quick look at his feet told him it wasnt. He was standinf a few feet away from a Yin-Yang circle that Neji was standing on.

"Your in the zone of my eight trigrams. Eight Trigrams:2 Palms" Neji shouted as he hit two of Kenzens chakra points. "4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Pa-" Neji was cut off because Kenzen used the Rotation technique and sent Neji flying. Neji got up and threw 5 shuriken at Kenzen which he blocked and threw back. They all missed.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Kenzen shouted from behind. Neji was unable to move so he couldnt see behind him. But he knew what had happend. Before Kenzen came he made sure there was a clone hiding by the place they were fighting. "The 5 shuriken were a signal."Kenzen explained. "Rasengan!" Kenzen shouted as an orb of chakra appeared in his hand and he hit Neji with it because he couldn't avoid it. "I win." Kenzen said as he stood over and unconcious Neji.

"Winner: Kenzen" Tenten said sadly as she picked up Neji's body.

Up on a building near the training area the two lightning ninja were getting up to leave. "Well Sora, should we report to our employer?" Kato asked. "Lord Orochimaru dosn't like waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here are some translations:

Baka-Idiot

Tatakai-Fight!


End file.
